Shattered Dreams
by Terry Orlando
Summary: Tragedy puts a strain on Lee and Amanda's relationship.


**DISCLAIMER** Scarecrow & Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Production Company. The story however, is copyrighted to the author. This story is for entertainment purposes only and cannot be redistributed without the permission of the author.

TITLE: Shattered Dreams

AUTHOR: Terry Orlando 

DATE WRITTEN: April 30, 1999

SYNOPSIS: When tragedy strikes and all secrets are revealed, will Lee and Amanda's love be enough to keep them together.

Amanda sat at her desk, engrossed in the file before her. Lee sat across from her at his own desk, a pile of papers in front of him, watching her and smiling. After a few moments, Amanda, feeling his gaze upon her, looked up and suppressed a laugh.

"Will you stop staring at me...gosh." The corners of her mouth turned up slightly, and Lee's grin widened.

"I can't help it! I just can't stop thinking about it." Lee stood, walked toward her and sat on the edge of her desk.

"How can you put it out of your head and concentrate on work, or anything for that matter? I mean, it's all I can think about and here you are acting like it's no big deal. How do you do that?

Amanda chuckled, shaking her head and lowered her eyes to the file again.

"Amanda!" He playfully took the file from her.

"Lee! Look, the world hasn't come to a stop. Terrorists are still threatening innocent people, spies are still spying and Billy still wants that vault organized...which means we still have to work."

"I know, but..." Lee leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "...we're going to have a baby."

Lee's boyish grin and his inability to contain his excitement was too much for her. She broke into laughter as she released some of her own hidden happiness. When her laughter subsided Amanda rose and walked around her desk until she stood in front of him. His face became slightly more serious although his eyes still held their sparkle. 

Amanda stood before him with her arms crossed. "I know we're going to have a baby. I'm the one who told you, remember." She stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"I know you're excited about this, Sweetheart and, believe me, I am too. The only thing that would make me happier than having your baby would be to give you a son."

With this, Lee's eyes lit up. He took her hands in his and stood up, smiling down at her. She returned the smile and reached up to kiss him softly on the lips. Lee released her hands and wrapped his arms around her. She held him close as she laid her head on his shoulder. After a while Amanda broke the embrace and clasped his hands again.

"All I'm saying is, you need to try and calm down and stop beaming all over the place or the rumor mill will have a field day."

"I know, I know, but you're not being fair. You've had more time to adjust than I have. And, besides, what do we care about rumors now? I mean, it's not like we can keep this a secret for long. I think we should just walk into the bullpen arm and arm and make an announcement."

She knew he was joking, but could hear the underlying seriousness in his tone.

"Oh you do, do you? And have you forgotten that nobody knows we're married?"

"Of course not. We'll just make it one big announcement. I'll wager it will only cause a few people to faint."

"Just like that, huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeeesss," he sang.

"Noooo," she sang back.

"Lee, it's just not that easy and you know it," she stepped away from him and sat on the couch, motioning him to join her.

"It's not just a matter of telling people here at the Agency. We have my family to deal with as well. And don't forget about your uncle."

"I know," he sighed, lowering his head.

Amanda draped her arm across his shoulders and chose her words carefully. "It's early yet. It's always best to wait until after the first trimester before you tell anyone. That way..."

Lee looked up at her with concern, "Is something wr...."

"Everything is fine," she cut him off. "I feel fine, I'm in good health, I just saw the doctor and he said everything was fine. It's just...I think it's best to wait."

Lee's expression did not change and Amanda silently cursed herself for not being more convincing. She gave him her best smile - the one that says everything is all right and nothing in the world could touch them - and that did have an affect on him. He returned a half smile and Amanda gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We're going to have a baby," she said. "I'm just being cautious. You know how I am."

With that, Lee's smile spread across his face and the gleam returned to his eyes.

"I love you, you know."

"I know. I love you, too," she said as she hugged him. "Now, let's get back to work and we can talk all about the baby tonight...I promise."

Lee chuckled as he walked back to his desk and sat down. He resigned himself to actually trying to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him but, as Amanda resumed her work, he couldn't help looking up at her and smiling every so often.

As promised, Lee and Amanda spent the night at his apartment - discussing the baby, their plans for revealing their secrets, their future - carving out their dreams together.

Several weeks later, Lee and Amanda sat next to each other at the conference table at the Agency waiting for the weekly staff meeting to begin. With plans made and the date for their big announcement to be made set, Lee was somewhat calmer. However, the knowledge of their secret marriage and the product of their love growing within Amanda caused them both to let down their guard slightly.

__

Their exchanged glances, the whispering and soft laughter and the closeness they shared in recent weeks did not go unnoticed by Billy or Francine. In fact, Francine was taken aback one day when she saw them leaving the Q Bureau, walking boldly hand in hand, talking and laughing. Of course, they hadn't noticed Francine standing there - still, it seemed unusually open behavior and she couldn't help commenting to Billy in his office the next day.

"So, what's up with our resident secret lovers?" Francine asked in her usual flippant manner.

Billy looked up as Francine sat down in the chair across from his desk. "What are you talking about, Francine?"

"Oh come, now, Billy. Don't tell me you haven't noticed Lee and Amanda cooing and practically falling all over each other these past few weeks. I even saw them blatantly holding hands as they were leaving here last night. They're suddenly acting as if they are the only two people in the world."

Billy smiled inwardly. In fact, he had noticed the change in their demeanor, but said nothing. Although it might not seem very professional to have two of his agents paying such close, personal attention to one another, it just somehow seemed natural. He saw the spark between them the first time he saw them together, even though it took them an eternity to discover it for themselves. He watched them both change for the better over the years. Especially Lee. He waited a long time for the right woman to come along and get him under control, and Amanda was definitely that woman. They complimented each other. They belonged together and, if they were as much in love as he suspected, he could overlook their occasional modest displays of affection. They both had pretty tough pasts - they deserved a little happiness.

"Billy?" Francine asked, slightly irritated.

He was shaken from his reverie, "Huh? Oh...umm...no, Francine. I haven't noticed a thing. Maybe it's because I've been so busy. You know...working."

"Humph!" Francine stood and marched out of his office. She could hear Billy's husky laughter as she closed the door.

Francine sat across from Lee and Amanda who, seemingly oblivious to those around them, were smiling and whispering. To everyone else in the room they appeared to be simply having a quiet conversation but, to Francine, they were acting like lovesick teenagers. She was about to comment when she dropped the pen she had been twirling between her fingers. As she knelt to retrieve it she happened to glance over to see Lee's and Amanda's hands clasped firmly together under the table. 'So juvenile' she thought.

Just then, the door to the conference room opened and Billy stepped inside.

"Good morning," he said, gruffly.

A round of 'good mornings' could be heard throughout the room. Billy looked up to see Lee and Amanda, still involved in their conversation and he had to force himself not to smile.

"Am I interrupting you two?" 

They both looked up and muttered their apologies, and the meeting began.

Halfway through the meeting, there was a buzz from the intercom. Billy walked over to the phone and picked it up....

TO BE CONTINUED

__


End file.
